Her Brother, the Leader
by Lady of Rain
Summary: Selama ini, Hikari berpikir ia telah memahami arti pemimpin karena ia tumbuh besar bersama Taichi, kakaknya yang menjadi pemimpin anak-anak terpilih. Namun setelah bertarung melawan Ordinemon bersama kakaknya, gadis itu pun sadar bahwa ia keliru. Menjadi pemimpin rupanya tidak sesederhana dugaannya selama ini. (spoiler digimon adventure tri 6)


Disclaimer: Digimon bukan punya saya, tapi punya Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai dan Toei. Saya tidak berniat nyari duit dengan fanfic ini.

Warning: spoiler Digimon Adventure Tri 6.

.

.

 **Her Brother, the Leader**

Menjadi pemimpin itu bukan hal mudah. Setelah melalui petualangan terbarunya bersama anak-anak terpilih, barulah Hikari menyadari hal itu. Bukan, bukan hanya menyadari. Kali ini ia merasa telah benar-benar mengerti. Ia sungguh memahami arti sesungguhnya dari kata pemimpin yang selama ini selalu melekat pada kakaknya.

Sepanjang hidupnya, Hikari selalu bersama Taichi. Hikari telah mengenal Taichi sejak lahir. Ia selalu melihat kakaknya. Hikari juga tak ragu kakaknya pun selalu melihatnya. Hal itu tak terhindarkan karena mereka adalah kakak beradik yang tumbuh bersama-sama di rumah yang sama di bawah asuhan kedua orang tua yang sama. Karena itulah, selama ini Hikari mengira ia telah memahami kakaknya. Selama ini ia pikir ia telah memahami arti kepemimpinan karena ia selalu bersama Taichi, tapi sungguh, ternyata ia telah keliru.

Taichi adalah pemimpin yang hebat, Hikari akui itu. Kakaknya selalu peduli pada teman-temannya, tak pernah sekali pun berniat melupakan mereka. Taichi selalu berusaha melindungi mereka, membakar semangat mereka saat mereka putus asa, dan memimpin mereka menuju kemenangan dalam setiap pertarungan mereka menyelamatkan dunia. Memang ada kalanya Taichi melakukan kesalahan, tapi ia tak pernah segan meminta maaf dan senantiasa belajar dari kesalahannya. Lebih dari itu, Taichi adalah lelaki yang berhati lembut. Ia menghargai setiap nyawa meskipun nyawa itu adalah nyawa digimon jahat atau nyawa seorang kriminal. Ia akan berusaha menyelamatkan orang-orang dan digimon-digimon malang yang hatinya diselimuti kegelapan. Hal inilah yang membuat semua orang menyukainya. Hal inilah yang membuat anak-anak terpilih setia padanya. Hal inilah yang membuat Hikari bangga padanya. Taichi memiliki idealisme yang mengagumkan dan tak pernah segan untuk mewujudkan idealisme itu, karena itulah selama ini Hikari tak pernah keberatan dengan kepemimpinan kakaknya. Selama Taichi mampu menjaga idealismenya dan mewujudkannya, Hikari yakin mereka semua tidak akan terkalahkan. Selama Taichi tidak ragu-ragu dengan keyakinannya, mereka pasti akan menang.

Hikari salah.

Kini ia sadar bahwa kepemimpinan tidak sesederhana itu. Beban di pundak kakaknya lebih berat dari itu. Ia baru benar-benar menyadarinya ketika mereka bertarung menghadapi Ordinemon. Taichi yang selama ini selalu menghargai nyawa para digimon kali ini memutuskan untuk membunuh Ordinemon. Taichi membuat keputusan itu meskipun ia tahu bahwa Meicoomon akan lenyap jika Ordinemon lenyap. Taichi tidak akan menyelamatkan Meicoomon. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika adiknya akan membencinya karena itu.

"Kita bukan lagi anak-anak terpilih. Kita harus memilih," kata Yamato saat itu, mendukung keputusan Taichi. "Tak peduli betapa pun beratnya, kita harus memilih masa depan kita."

Saat itulah Hikari tersentak. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Hikari tahu Yamato mengatakan hal yang benar. Ia tahu Taichi telah benar-benar memikirkan keputusannya. Ia tahu kali ini mereka harus memilih dan ia yakin anak-anak terpilih yang lain pun telah menyadari hal yang sama. Mereka harus memilih antara nyawa Meicoomon dengan keselamatan dunia, antara masa lalu dengan masa depan. Dan Hikari sadar pilihan apa yang sebaiknya mereka ambil tak peduli betapa pun bencinya ia pada pilihan itu.

Mereka harus mengorbankan Meicoomon demi menyelamatkan dunia. Tak ada pilihan lain.

Tailmon yang sebelumnya terjebak dalam Ordinemon berhasil kembali pada Hikari, tapi Meicoomon masih terjebak dalam wujud mengerikan itu dan justru mengancam keselamatan dunia dan nyawa orang-orang tidak bersalah. Mereka tidak punya waktu lagi. Tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menghancurkan Ordinemon. Mereka tak punya pilihan selain mengorbankan Meicoomon. Menyadari itu, Hikari akhirnya menerima keputusan kakaknya. Keputusan itu sangat dibencinya dan mungkin saja karena itu ia pun akan membenci Taichi, tapi di sisi lain, ia tahu kakaknya tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tahu mereka tak punya pilihan lain. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk bertarung bersama Taichi. Ia akan bertarung untuk memastikan bahwa keputusan mereka berhasil menyelamatkan dunia. Ia akan bertarung untuk memastikan bahwa pengorbanan Meiko dan Meicoomon tidak sia-sia.

Hal yang terjadi setelah itu adalah penantian yang sangat berat dan menegangkan, melihat Omegamon menghancurkan Ordinemon selangkah demi selangkah. Setiap kali melihat pedang Omegamon menyayat Ordinemon, hati mereka semua seolah-olah ikut tersayat. Tapi Hikari berusaha keras menguatkan hatinya. Ia telah membuat keputusan untuk bertarung bersama Taichi, karena itu ia harus berdiri teguh seperti kakaknya. Ia tidak boleh goyah demi Taichi. Demi Meiko yang telah merelakan _partner_ digimonnya yang berharga. Demi Meicoomon yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya. Demi nasib dunia yang kini berada di tangan anak-anak terpilih. Ia tak boleh kehilangan tekadnya sampai akhir.

Pada akhirnya, Hikari sangat bersyukur karena usahanya tidak sia-sia. Keteguhan hati anak-anak terpilih membuahkan hasil. Pengorbanan Meicoomon telah terbayar dengan hancurnya Ordinemon. Langit yang semula diselimuti kegelapan kini kembali bercahaya. Dunia telah selamat. Para digimon kembali kepada _partner_ mereka masing-masing, namun Meicoomon tak pernah kembali. Hikari merasa sangat sedih melihat Meiko yang sendirian tanpa _partner_ -nya. Semua merasa sedih atas kehilangan Meicoomon, tapi ketika Hikari memandang Taichi, tahulah ia bahwa kakaknya menanggung beban yang lebih berat dibandingkan mereka semua. Ialah yang membuat keputusan dan memimpin mereka menghancurkan Ordinemon. Ialah yang memimpin mereka melenyapkan Meicoomon. Jika ada yang merasa paling bersalah di antara mereka, maka orang itu sudah pasti Taichi.

Setelah menyadari hal itu, Hikari jadi tak yakin ia bisa membenci Taichi meskipun ia membenci keputusannya. Taichi sudah mencampakkan idealismenya demi menyelamatkan dunia, demi menyelamatkan mereka semua. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk menerima kebencian adiknya sendiri. Sungguh, Hikari tak bisa membayangkan betapa terlukanya hati Taichi saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup membenci kakaknya setelah kakaknya berkorban sebesar itu? Hikari tak sampai hati menambah luka di hati Taichi dengan kebenciannya. Di hari itu jugalah ia belajar arti pemimpin yang sesungguhnya. Ia belajar banyak setelah melihat kepemimpinan kakaknya dalam pertarungan itu.

Menjadi pemimpin tidak hanya sekedar memiliki idealisme yang mengagumkan serta kegigihan untuk mewujudkannya. Menjadi pemimpin bukan hanya membawa orang-orang ke jalan kemenangan. Sesungguhnya menjadi pemimpin memiliki arti lebih dari itu. Menjadi pemimpin berarti memiliki hati yang kuat dalam mengambil keputusan, betapa pun beratnya keputusan itu. Menjadi pemimpin berarti siap bertanggung jawab atas segala keputusan serta bersedia menanggung beban yang berat. Menjadi pemimpin berarti mampu mengalahkan ego dan rela berkorban demi kepentingan bersama, seperti yang ditunjukkan Taichi pada mereka saat itu. Seperti pengorbanan yang dilakukan Taichi saat itu.

Setelah pertarungan yang menegangkan itu, anak-anak terpilih berpisah menuju rumah masing-masing. Sora dan Mimi menemani Meiko yang masih bersedih setelah kehilangan Meicoomon. Koshiro berniat kembali ke ruang kerjanya untuk melanjutkan penelitian tentang digimon, Jyou pulang untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi _try out_ di tempat bimbelnya, Takeru pulang bersama Yamato, sedangkan Hikari pulang bersama Taichi.

Baik Takeru maupun Hikari memahami perasaan kakak mereka yang memimpin pertarungan mengalahkan Ordinemon. Taichi dan Yamato telah berkorban demi memimpin anak-anak terpilih menyelamatkan dunia. Yang bisa dilakukan Hikari dan Takeru untuk menghibur mereka hanyalah dengan berada di sisi mereka, memberitahu mereka bahwa mereka tidak sendiri. Karena itulah Hikari selalu berjalan di sisi Taichi sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Karena itulah ia menggandeng tangan kakaknya, memberitahunya bahwa ia tak perlu menanggung semua beban pertarungan itu sendirian, bahwa ia bisa membagi beban itu dengannya. Karena itulah ia mengatakan pada kakaknya dengan lembut bahwa ia tidak akan membencinya. Setelah mendengar ucapan itu, Taichi menggenggam erat tangan adiknya, menangis dalam diam. Dan Hikari tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk kakaknya setelah melihat wajah itu.

Taichi adalah pemimpin yang _sangat_ hebat, kini Hikari mengakui hal itu. Taichi adalah pemimpin yang mampu mengambil keputusan terbaik dalam keadaan kritis meskipun keputusan itu adalah keputusan yang sangat berat. Ia mampu meneguhkan pendiriannya atas keputusannya, mampu mengesampingkan egonya, mampu memimpin anak-anak terpilih melalui cobaan yang begitu berat, dan rela berkorban demi keselamatan dunia. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari Taichi dan Hikari bangga padanya. Hikari sangat bangga pada kakaknya.

Hikari tidak akan membenci Taichi. Ia tidak mau menambah beban di pundak kakaknya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya bertarung sendiri. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Taichi menanggung semuanya sendiri. Karena itulah, hari itu Hikari membuat keputusan. Ia akan selalu berada di samping kakaknya. Apa pun yang terjadi, apa pun keputusan yang diambil, ia akan selalu bertarung bersama Taichi. Ia takkan membiarkan kakaknya menjadi goyah dalam situasi apa pun. Ia akan berdiri teguh untuk Taichi.

Taichi adalah pemimpin yang luar biasa. Hikari akan memastikan hal itu takkan berubah sampai kapan pun.

* * *

 **Saya dapet ide cerita ini setelah menonton Digimon Adventure Tri 6. Saya terkesima pas Hikari memutuskan untuk bertarung bersama Taichi melawan Ordinemon meskipun awalnya dia minta Taichi menyelamatkan Meicoomon. Saya juga gak mau dong disuruh ngebunuh teman sendiri, tapi kalo misalnya ngebiarin teman hidup berarti mengancam nyawa milyaran orang yaa... terpaksalah, tapi emang jadi lebih berat kalo kasusnya kayak Meicoomon. Kan kasian dia nggak mau melukai teman-temannya tapi badannya gak mau nurut sama dia. Mungkin mati lebih baik daripada ngeliat teman terbunuh tangan sendiri (hiks T_T) asal matinya jangan bunuh diri aja plis. Kalo masih punya tenaga buat bunuh diri mending tenaganya dipake buat berobat dan bertobat biar selamat dunia akhirat.**

 **Dan saya kagum banget sama Taichi. Dia keren banget bisa membuat keputusan itu karena nggak semua orang bisa seperti itu. Nggak salah deh dia jadi pemimpin anak-anak terpilih. Makanya saya gak pengen Hikari jadi beneran ngebenci dia. Taichi itu udah berusaha maksimal. Sedih banget kalo adiknya jadi benci sama dia dan bukannya menghargai usaha dia, kan?**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review please :)**


End file.
